


нежный вкус куриной собы

by bageleburro01



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Romance, soft, когда я пишу софт капсом это именно то что я хочу сказать
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bageleburro01/pseuds/bageleburro01
Summary: про "ненастоящую" свадьбу настоящих возлюбленных.
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 1





	нежный вкус куриной собы

**Author's Note:**

> идея пришла ко мне ещё с выходом свадебной гачи с рю и примерно тогда я написала большинство текста, но по определенным причинам я не могла закончить это некоторое время, поэтому работа может показаться не цельной, но давайте все сойдемся на том, что мы любим рюгаку

не то, чтобы рю вообще не понимал, что происходит в его жизни, но понимание, что через полтора часа состоится его “свадьба”, пришло к нему только сейчас. на традиционную свадьбу это не сильно походило, потому что и пара у него была совсем не традиционная. 

рюноске с гаку совсем не поняли, как начали встречаться. рю всегда с трепетом и восхищением смотрел на гаку, даже если тот просто стоял, но то, что гаку порой точно также смотрит на рюноске, до парня дошло очень поздно, когда гаку на чувствах после концерта наговорил рюноске кучу смущающих (не только для рю, но и для гаку) комплиментов в пустой гримерке. и они договорились держать это в секрете от фанатов, от компании, от семей, коллег и даже тенна. но тайное становится явным, даже пожалуй слишком явным, ведь рю совсем не умел прятать свои влюбленные взгляды. правда для фанатов это первое время преподносилось, как невинный скиншип и фансервис, а остальные, для кого их отношения должны были оставаться тайной, сейчас были здесь, на окинаве. потому что гаку выбрал это место для их праздника, чтобы вся семья рю могла прийти. 

пару дней назад, после долгой процедуры, они по совету re:vale наконец получили своё доказательство партнерства, что на самом деле было ничем, по сравнению с статусом супругов, но хотя бы что-то. и сегодняшний день должен стать ничем иным, как празднованием того, что они эту бумажку наконец получили. таким же, как у обычных пар, когда те расписываются. и если до этого рюноске ощущал себя более менее спокойным, то сейчас, увидев, как снаружи отеля снуют журналисты и папарацци, на него начало накатывать волнение. 

\- рю-аники, не суй пальцы в рот. - доносится со стороны дивана в его номере. рю был очень рад, что тамаки был рядом, чтобы тот не переживал так сильно, но тамаки буквально только играл в свои гача игры и ел его снэки, вытащив из своих волос все заколки, словно свадьба уже кончилась. 

\- я даже не заметил, спасибо, тамаки. - через смех говорит рю и отходит от окна. в этот момент в номер осторожно заходит сого. 

\- здравствуйте, цунаши-сан. - приветствует его осака, но тот почти сразу же поворачивается к своему партнеру. - тамаки-кун, зачем ты вытащил заколки? волосы будут мешаться… 

\- со-чан, но у меня от них башка чешется. я потом их надену. - ворчит ёцуба, когда сого встает перед ним и пытается заправить волосы за уши, чтобы не лезли в глаза во время игры. 

рюноске удается сбежать из комнаты незамеченным. она давит на него, как и бабочка у него на шее, но бабочку снимать нельзя, её потом хрен завяжешь обратно. лучше погулять и подумать, пока есть время. 

\- нии-сан, ты куда? - раздается у него за спиной. рю уже догадывается, что это сотаро, его младший брат, но для приличия всё равно поворачивается. 

\- я думаю погулять немного, найти гаку. не знаешь, где он? - рюноске спрашивает без какой-либо на то причины, всё таки, он знает, что его брат никак не может этого знать. 

\- разве гаку-сан не должен быть с ними? - сотаро показывает пальцем за спину рю, в другой конец коридора. 

рю поворачивает голову туда, куда указывает брат, и видит, что к нему на достаточно высокой скорости идут тенн и анесаги-сан. это с самого начала казалось рюноске подозрительным, но когда каору подошла к нему с вопросом…

\- ты не видел гаку? он вышел полчаса назад и мы не можем его найти.

\- вы шутите? я только хотел пойти поговорить с ним. - удивляется рюноске и достает из штанов свой телефон. 

\- гаку не берет трубку, я уже звонил. - тенн, видимо, понимает, что хочет сделать рюноске. 

\- неужели он сбежал? - сотаро начинает заметно нервничать. 

\- невозможно. - в унисон отвечают рю и тенн. рюноске удивленно смотрит на тенна, от него он такого не ожидал. 

\- это же только “демоверсия” свадьбы, да? к тому же, вы уже получили доказательство партнерства, вся япония знает о ваших отношениях, у него нет причин убегать от рюноске. - с улыбкой продолжает свою мысль куджо. у рю в голове возникли похожие мысли, но когда ты сам о чём-то подобном думаешь и когда кто-то знакомый с человеком говорит тебе такое, это совершенно разные вещи. у рюноске снова “загорается” улыбка. 

\- наверно гуляет где-то. - соглашается цунаши старший. 

\- вот дает, тут полным полно репортеров, а он гуляет. - тяжко вздыхает анесаги, прижав ладонь к щеке, будто мучается от головной боли. 

\- я всё таки его поищу. - рюноске прячет свой телефон обратно в карман. - кстати, анесаги-сан, ты не знаешь, может есть какой-то выход, который не пасут журналисты?

\- с северной стороны отеля никого нет. - мгновенно отвечает тенн, не дав их менеджеру даже одно слово вставить. 

после этого рюноске очень быстрым шагом направляется к лестницам, совершенно игнорируя каору, которая пыталась его остановить. 

\- мы же зря его отпустили? - спрашивает у менеджера сотаро. 

\- определенно. 

***

гаку чувствовал себя феноменально хорошо. в последние месяцы они с рю почти не отдыхали, либо находясь на работе, либо организовывая эту “свадьбу”. сейчас же, когда всё готово, он мог просто посидеть и подумать, наслаждаясь морским ветром, дующим в лицо. 

\- ты что, ешь собу? - вдруг доносится до него сбоку. гаку поворачивает голову и видит своего парня, запыхавшегося и без пиджака, видимо, чтобы не вспреть. а потом гаку смотрит на пластиковую миску с собой, которую купил в лавке недалеко отсюда. 

\- да. - всё, что может ответить на это гаку. рюноске же садится на скамейку с гаку, и шлепает рядом пиджак, который всё это время нес в руках. - я уже говорил тебе, соба - священная пища, обладающая всеми нужными веществами. а ещё она меня успокаивает.

\- а что-то случилось?

после этого вопроса гаку смотрит на рю несколько секунд, а потом кладет полупустую миску с собой на скамейку. 

\- ну, всё как всегда. отец зашёл поговорить, потом я увидел этих журналюг из окна и не захотелось сидеть в комнате. - объясняет гаку. 

\- и он сказал что-то плохое? 

\- рю, он не мог сказать что-то то хорошее. помнишь, как он месяц сокрушался, что снова разорвёт с нами контракт, если мы не расстанемся?

\- но он ведь этого не сделал… - напоминает рюноске, глядя на гаку. тот же смотрит совсем куда-то вдаль, на набережную моря.

\- если бы я не был его сыном и наши фанаты не приняли бы нас более менее, он бы так и поступил, поверь мне.

\- так тебя вывели из себя его слова? - уточняет рю и получает кивок от яотоме.

"как ребёнок" подумалось рюноске, хотя обычно что-то такое говорит как раз таки гаку про него и тенна. и тенн про него с гаку. если подумать, то у них какая-то странная группа детишек, страдающих от чрезмерной сексуализации. но гаку действительно выглядел немного инфантильно в этой ситуации. и всё таки, рюноске старше, может же он иногда думать о гаку как о действительно младшеньким. 

\- что-то конкретное? - решается спросить рюноске.

\- все тоже самое, что он говорил ранее. про ненастоящую свадьбу и… - гаку поворачивает голову, когда чувствует на своем плече чужую ладонь. - я знаю, что ты скажешь, рю. 

\- если бы он был против, он бы вообще не пришел. яотоме-сан странный человек, но он не пытается вставлять нам палки в колёса. - думает вслух рю и смотрит куда-то в сторону тонкой полоски горизонта. - к тому же, если у нас будет настоящая свадьба, я попрошу его подарить нам самый роскошный подарок, на который он способен, за то, что не верил. 

\- когда. - говорит гаку и даже повторяет для удивленного рю. - когда у нас будет свадьба. мы же пообещали. хочешь отказаться от своих слов?

“мы же пообещали”. одной этой фразы хватает, чтобы рюноске не смог сдержать широкой улыбки. он тянет руки к своему будущему мужу, обнимает одной за плечо и ерошит укладку, заставляя гаку чуть пригнуться и зашипеть, чтобы цунаши ни в коем случае не трогал его волосы, даже если эти прикосновения ему намного приятнее, чем он пытается показать, или сказать, что сейчас он просыпит собу, чтобы через минуту продолжить её есть с серьезным видом. и его прерывает только рюноске, который смотрит на него немного взволнованным взглядом. 

\- что не так? у меня соус на лице? - гаку прикасается пальцами к щеке, но ничего липкого на пальцах не находит. 

\- вообще, я бы хотел побольше поговорить с тобой по душам и тому подобное, но думаю, что если мы посидим тут ещё минут пять, то опоздаем на свою же свадьбу. 

\- ха? помереть захотел, когда ты собирался мне сказать? - гаку сразу же вскакивает со скамейки, оставляя на ней коробочку с лапшой, хватает рю за рукав рубашки и тянет в сторону отеля. 

они опаздывали на собственную свадьбу. какая-то фантастика, гаку был почти уверен, что если они действительно опаздают, то тенн будет клевать ему мозг, что он был слишком груб, заставляя гостей ждать больше обещанного, а рюноске хотел предложить гаку понести его на спине, чтобы тот смог доесть свою собу, но вовремя предугадал его реакцию (смех, хлопок по спине и его любимое “ты же не идиот”), просто продолжая идти рядом с ним. как и дальше, завтра, послезавтра и много дней вперед. 

\- если побежим, то успеем?

\- да, успеем.


End file.
